A mounting plate and/or a mount and/or a baseplate is (or are) usually each fixed against the interior face of a glazed element of vehicle glazing so as to allow one (or several) accessory (accessories) to be mechanically attached to this interior face via, respectively, the mounting plate, the mount and the baseplate.
The accessories may for example be a rain and/or light sensor or even a detector or a camera or a display screen.
Accurate positioning and accurate fixing of the mounting plate, the mount and the baseplate against the interior face of the glazed element then allows accurate positioning and attachment of the accessory against, or almost against, this interior face.
The mounting plate, the mount or the baseplate each need to be positioned and fixed with precision because a hole is also made in the enamel strip or the like situated at the periphery of the glazing, so as to align with a hole made in the mounting plate, the mount or the baseplate and allow the accessory to operate without being impeded by the enamel strip or the like.
This bonding operation is performed in a specialist workshop, as a rework operation, when the glazing is almost complete, before it is delivered for positioning and fixing into the bodywork opening that it is to close.
This operation is a lengthy one when a polymerizable adhesive is used because polymerization takes time and the glazing cannot be moved during this time without the risk of altering the position of the mounting plate, the mount or the baseplate. A waiting period of four days is generally observed before the glazing is picked up.
This operation can be performed more rapidly using double-sided sticky tape, but such fixing is less precise and less reliable.
This operation of fixing the mounting plate, the mount or the baseplate is a tricky one because each has its own frame of reference.
The precision with which each element is positioned with respect to the others is affected with a degree of spread.
Prior art patent application DE 10 2012 024 274 discloses glazing comprising a mounting plate for fixing an interior rear-view mirror, to which plate a mount can be mechanically attached for fixing an electronic device. The mounting plate and the mount are thus two different components and the means for reversibly attaching the one to the other entail referencing each element separately when they are being fixed to the glazed element.
Prior art patent application EP 2 705 986 discloses glazing comprising a mounting plate which itself comprises a mount. The single component thus visible in that document does not allow differential referencing of the means that allow the two accessories to be fixed.